


Painted Nails

by phantasyprone



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasyprone/pseuds/phantasyprone
Summary: Short fic I wrote about Dan painting his nails





	Painted Nails

Dan reclined on his white chair by his desk, frowning at his sparkling nails. Each of his fingernails was covered in the tacky, gooey stuff which caused him to stretch out his fingers to his full hand span. On occasion he would shake his hands, trying to get them to dry quicker. When that didn’t seem to work he started to mimic the beauty gurus he’d seen on YouTube at 3am, and tried softly blowing across his nails. Tentatively he touched his index finger to one of his nails and found that it still hadn’t dried. He let out an exasperated huff and tried to type something into Google on his laptop. This proved almost impossible as he tried to keep each finger straight, and tried to not let his pristine keypad touch his nails. He stopped typing and admitted defeat.

‘Phiiiiiiiiil!’ Dan called from his bedroom and waited for a response. When none came he repeated at twice the volume and four times the whininess, ‘PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!’

‘YES?!’ He heard Phil call from the other room, shortly followed by footsteps along the hallway. 

Dan swivelled round in the chair in time to see Phil appear at his doorway. In the manner of a disgruntled toddler showing an unlaced shoe to their parent, Dan held his hands in front of him, fingernails facing towards Phil, with an exaggerated look of annoyance on his face, and whined in a childish tone, ‘I painted my nails and now I can’t do anything.’

Phil tilted his head at Dan and smiled whilst trying to feign sympathy. ‘What do you need me to do?’ he replied in a way that sounded exasperated, but also contained so much affection.

Dan continued to pout and ostensibly hold his hands out in front of him, as though they were locked for eternity stretched out in such an uncomfortable manner. 

‘Can you load a show up on Netflix pwease?’ he whined. ‘… and can you get me a glass of Ribena? …. And an orange…. and can you peel the orange as well pwease…. and can you put the lid back on the nail polish.’

Phil was still leaning against the doorframe of Dan’s bedroom. As Dan’s list of tasks continued Phil crossed his arms. When Dan appeared to have finished rattling off various demands, Phil raised an eyebrow and said with a faint smile, ‘Is that it?’

Dan just scrunched up his face and smiled, ‘Thank youuuuuu!’

Phil bit back a grin, rolled his eyes, sighed, and headed back down the hallway to the kitchen.

‘Phiiiiiil!’ Phil heard Dan call as he walked away.

‘Yeh?!’ Phil shouted back.

‘I LOVE YOOOOOOOU!’ Dan shouted in the sweetest tone imaginable from his bedroom.

Phil chuckled to himself and slightly shook his head, and before going into the kitchen to get started on the varying tasks he’d been set by his wonderful yet annoying as hell boyfriend, Phil shouted back, ‘And so you should!’


End file.
